boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
The Death Of My Angel
' ' The Blurb Shadowblaze was perfect. Every cat loved her, including Flamedapple, her mate. He stuck my her side, no matter what. So when she died a hero's death one leaf-bare night, Flamedapple began to lose himself. Without his angel, he was nothing. Just a whisper of himself. Then, when an older enemy comes in, and offers Flamedapple a deal. She wants to leave the past behind, and work together. At first Flamedapple is reluctant, but after she gives him the other side of the deal, he's ready to accept. But what happens when Ravenfall double-crosses him, leaving him with nothing? Who can he turn to, when everyone he cares about is dead? Flamedapple has one chance left, with a beautiful enemy, and a desperate ally. When the final battle comes, who will die defending what is right? Who will spill secrets that never should have been kept? And who will sacrifice everything, just to prove what they believe is right? Prologue Shadowblaze was dreaming. The camp was alight in the sun, and cats were frolicking around in the light. The black she-cat stood next to her mate, Flamedapple, as they watched their kits run around in the sun. That was when something hit her. She didn't have kits. And it was leaf-bare. She looked around again, and everything seemed to have a strange orange glow. Smoke filled her lungs, and she fell down, eyes stinging with pain. She shot up in her nest, heart pounding. It was just a dream. She thought, and rolled over on her side. The hanging lichen outside blew, and she sighed. The den felt oddly warm, and she shook her fur. It seemed light outside, and she began to get annoyed. Shadowblaze stood up, and poked her nose outside. She was glad she did. "Fire!" Shadowblaze cried, fur rising on her back. "Fire in the camp!" Cats began to wake up, hearing the alarm call. Queens raced out of camp, their kits in their mouths. Birdstar led an evacuation of the camp. Soon StoneClan was gathered far away from the camp. Flamedapple sat next to Shadowblaze, his green eyes full of worry. "Will we be okay?" He mewed. Shadowblaze sighed. "I don't know." Birdstar kept calling out names, maing sure all the cats were there. "Ravenfall?" The clearing was silent. Flamedapple looked around. "She's not here." He muttered. He had always been enemies with Ravenfall, and Shadowblaze suddenly had a flicker of fear. Did he sabotage her? Gulping, she cried, "I'll go back and find her!" Then, before Birdstar or Flamedapple could stop her, she raced back towards the impending flames. "Ravenfall?" She cried, eyes watering in the heat. "Down here!" Ravenfall cried faintly. Shadowblaze ran towards her, and spotted the lithe black she-cat, trapped behind a fallen branch. Shadowblaze unsheathed her claws, and dragged them across the branch. It began to split in half, and Ravenfall leaped forwards, catching her claws on the smouldering grass. "Run!" Shadowblaze screeched. The two black she-cats raced out of the burning camp, trying to escape before it was too late. Suddenly, a large flamin log began to tear down, going right for Ravenfall. Before it was too late, Shadowblaze shoved her forwards. The treel crashed down directly inbetween the two. "Go!" Yowled Shadowblaze. "I'll find another way out. You find Birdstar!" Ravenfall raced off, and Shadowblaze moved around the burning camp, desperate for an escape route. StarClan help me! She thought, mind racing with fear. The smoke began to overwhlem her, and she forced herself to keep going. Finally, she collapsed as the fire caught her body. The snow in the camp was gone, and slowly, the world began to drain away. Shadowblaze died, alone in the camp, with nothing around her. I'm sorry Flamedapple. She thought, as her world began to fade away. I still love you. And then she fell. Shadowblaze was dead. Chapter One ~Fear~ I carefully placed a rose on her grave. She should have been behind the pine tree. She should have stepped out, and tackled me. But Shadowblaze never came. I told myself she was dead. I told myself she was gone. But there was a part of me that could never believe it. Something told me she'd always find a way back. Chapter Two ~Loss~ Chapter Three ~Desperate~ Chapter Four ~Longing~ Chapter Five ~Cold~ Chapter Six ~Fire~ Chapter Seven ~Betrayal~ Chapter Eight ~Ally~ Chapter Nine ~Battlecry~ Chapter Ten ~Angels~ Epilogue Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions